


Ten Roommates, Three Dogs, One Christmas Season

by Anonymous



Series: DSMP College Roomates [2]
Category: DSMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Angst, Christmas Tree, Christmas!, Fear of Abandonment, Fluff, Found Family, Hanukkah, Movie Nights, Not just christmas but mostly christmas., Panic Attacks, Platonic Cuddling, Secret Santa, Service Dogs, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28120815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: MCYT Advent Calendar! Set in my Ten Roommates UA (See part 1 of the series for more). Featuring LOTS of fluff (but this is me so also probably a reasonable amount of angst)
Relationships: None
Series: DSMP College Roomates [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060094
Comments: 7
Kudos: 124
Collections: Anonymous, MCYT Advent Calendar Prompts 2020





	1. Day One: Christmas Markets

**Author's Note:**

> Am I starting this 15 days late? yes. Do I care? no.

Phil was excited. There was a holiday market opening down the street and he was excited to go out and get some gifts. He fumbled for his phone, pulling up the group chat he had with his housemates and sending out a quick text.

**Dadza:** Hey gang, anyone want to go down to the Holiday Market with me after class? I was thinking of going around five.

**The Blade:** have class then, sorry. 

**The Muffin Man:** Me too, sorry Phil :( Can you bring some hot cider back? I can pay you back!

  
  
**Guitar Boy:** I’ll come, I still need to get Christmas gifts for people.

**Sekpty:** Mee to

**Dream:** How the fuck did Skeppy get into college?

Phil snickered down at his phone, pocketing it again and figuring the others were probably in class. He wandered downstairs at three, he’d been working on an essay, and found Wilbur sprawled dramatically over the couch, Skeppy bouncing on his heels at his side. He was somewhat more surprised to see Eret chilling in an armchair, Henry by his side, though both stand when he enters.

“Oh hey Eret, you’re tagging along?” “If it’s no trouble, I’m excited to try some cider and I thought you could use some extra hands to bring some back for Bad and the others.” He explained. Phil nodded, grabbing a hat before ducking out into the relatively chilly December air. 

The market was pretty close, so they walked instead of taking one of the school busses or Phil’s car. Phil led the way, chatting about Wilbur’s new song as Skeppy chimed in randomly and Eret stayed a bit behind them, petting Henry with one hand and occasionally giving lyrical suggestions when the others seemed to be particularly stuck on something. 

The market is bigger than Eret had really thought it would be. There were lights everywhere, shining in the darkening sky, and stalls lined the street selling all kinds of things. He fumbled instinctively for his headphones, leaving them on his neck for now so he could still hear the others but a little relieved to have them that close. Henry stiffened against his leg, as if recognizing that this was certainly a place where he needed to do his job, and Eret rewarded him with a scritch behind the ear.

“Alright, let’s just go down one way and back up the other?” Phil suggests, and it seems like a smart strategy so no one questions it. There’s plenty of booths selling food, from sugar cookies to the warm cider that Eret was excited for to these neat savory pie type things. Eret and Phil both bought a gallon of cider, which went into their backpacks, and they all bought a takeaway cup of the stuff to sip as they walked.

Skeppy  _ loved  _ the cider. It was warm and appley and sweet with just enough spices to warm his mouth. He sipped his as he walked, fumbling with his phone to text Bad that they’d remembered to bring cider back before turning his attention back to what was apparently their second task; Phil wanted to find some more decorations because apparently they were getting a Christmas tree.

Wilbur wasn’t sure when they decided to get a Christmas Tree, if he was being honest, but he had nothing  _ against  _ the idea and Phil was very excited so he just shrugged and went with it which, to be fair, was how Wilbur survived life on a day-to-day basis. Instead of being in his room writing a song that was due very soon he was out with his friends, cold wind chilling his ears, cider warming his fingers.

Phil  _ immediately  _ found the decorations he wanted. “Look, they’re little animals!” his eyes were delighted. “I’m gonna get one for everyone, you guys go look at something else I want it to be a surprise.” Wilbur just laughed, grabbing Skeppy’s arm and hauling him off to get sugar cookies. Eret wandered further down the street, making sure he could see at least one member of the group so he wouldn’t be left behind, and found himself looking at a stand that sold picture frames and other ways to like, hang up family photos for christmas.

It hurt more than he thought it would. He didn’t even realize he was getting shaky until Henry nipped at his fingers, forcing his attention down to the large dog at his side. He gave a muffled apology to the deeply confused young woman at the booth before stumbling to a bench, sinking down onto it and tangling his fingers into Henry’s fur.

He felt  _ stupid,  _ halfway to a panic attack because of some stupid family photos, but the gaping hole of  _ loneliness  _ in his chest refused to subside and it hurt. He forced himself to focus, to feel Henry’s weight on his lap and fur in his fingers. He did not want to cry because if he cried Phil would be worried and he hated worrying Phil, who was so kind and who tried so hard to take care of all of them.

Speaking of Phil, the man was on the way over to him, so Eret wiped his eyes and stood slowly, tangling fingers in Henry’s fur. “Hey man. You good?” “I’m fine.” Phil doesn’t believe the other man but he nods, offering a hand to help Eret up but pulling it back when he flinched. “Alright, where the fuck did Skeppy drag Wilbur to?” 

They find them down the block, buying christmas lights. Wilbur was chatting with the person behind the counter as he bagged the lights while Skeppy was just looking deeply bored, though he perked up as Phil and Eret approached.

“This was nice, this place is cute.” Phil hummed in agreement, sipping his cider. “You guys ready to head back?” Wilbur nods, turns to lead the way back. He felt very successful; he had cider and cookies and they had gotten something they actually needed. Skeppy fell into step beside him, chatting about stringing some of the lights up in the room they shared, and Wilbur decided that he could get used to the feeling of warm cider in his hands and people he actually gave a fuck around him. 

Eret set the two containers of cider down on the counter, deciding to bring Techno some since he knew the other man was still in their room studying. He refilled his own cup while he was at it, switching from the cheap paper cup to a slightly less cheap mug and wandering into their room to find Techno bent over his computer, fingers flying over the keys. "hey Techno, brought you some cider." Techno hummed, scooting his empty coffee mugs up to leave some space. "Thanks." "No problem dude." Eret wandered back to the livingroom, reclaiming his armchair and turning on the TV to the news as he listened to Bad try to convince Skeppy not to live on cider and gave a little laugh at his _ridiculous_ roommates.


	2. Day Two: Candy Canes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Bad and Skeppy try to cheer their housemates up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: seizure (Non-graphic)

Bad has a plan. He knows that a lot of his roommates are a little uneasy for the holidays and with exams, none of them seem like they’re doing  _ well.  _ It was never more clear that they were all struggling than when he came into the livingroom and found George curled up on the couch hyperventilating.

Bad curled up next to his friend, because he knew George didn’t always like to be touched on a good day, which this wasn’t, so he curled up and talked about his computer sciences final and how he was trying to see if he could do all his coding with minecraft plugins. George relaxed slowly, breathing a little calmer as Bad continued to talk. “Yeah, we could...we could do that.” His voice was hoarse. “D’you wanna work with me and Dream on it?” “Yeah! That sounds great! I can get Skeppy to help us, too, if we need more hands.” 

It wasn’t just George, either; Bad hadn’t seen some of his roommates, by which he meant Techno and Dream, in  _ days  _ as they crammed and worked on projects. Even the ones he had seen were exhausted; Phil had slept on the couch the other night after he’d decided he was “too tired to move” and Sapnap had been working himself to the bone. Bad was  _ concerned.  _

So, of course, he did what he did when he was concerned and recruited Skeppy to help him cheer everyone up. Skeppy groaned dramatically as he followed him out the door. “Where the hell are we going dude don’t you have like seven classes to be getting ready for exams for?” “I’ll be fineeee, Skep, we’re going to the grocery store!” Lucy woofs eagerly as they walk, and he scritches the red-furred pitbull behind the ears. 

“What are we gonna get to cheer them up, then?” Skeppy questions, interrupting himself from where he’d been talking about...something about minecraft, Bad honestly hadn’t really been listening that intently. “We’re gonna get candy canes and leave them all over the house for people to find! And some to put on the tree when we get it!” 

They make it to the store quickly. Bad is very aware of Lucy at his side, and the fact that she’s been nudging his hand in the way she sometimes does when she’s going to have to be alerting him soon, but sometimes she just wants food so he hopes it’s that and not...an alert. There are  _ so  _ many kinds of candycanes and Bad is trying to decide which kind to get, but Skeppy decides “we’re getting two boxes of each!” and shoves them all into the cart.

He’s heading for coffee, because he’s out, when Lucy alerts. She nips his hand, hard, and when he doesn’t immediately focus on her she gives a loud, sharp bark. Skeppy turns just as Bad does, using his taller frame to take himself into one of the little nooks where the bathrooms are. He makes it into the bathroom before he drops, Skeppy just having the height to maneuver his friend down and to his side.

He locks the door behind them, fumbles with Bad’s bag for his mouthguard and sweater for under his head, bracing his friend as he starts to shake. Lucy drops down, too, presses against his back, as Skeppy waits, whispering quietly to his friend that he’s ok, that they’re fine, that they’re both going to be  _ fine.  _

“I’m sorry” Bad whispers as he leans on Lucy and Skeppy. Skeppy has a backpack on his back full of candy canes, and one in his mouth, but his focus is mostly on his best friend, who is still shaky from the seizure. “No reason to be sorry dude, you ok?” Bad nods, and by the time they’re home he’s more or less stable on his own two feet and grinning again at the idea of the candy canes.

“So we’re just gonna fucking put them all over the place?” “Yeah! I’m gonna say in the groupchat to like...not take  _ all  _ of them though I don’t think anyone would. Everyone likes candy and you made us get like, fifty flavors!” Skeppy snorts, wandering around putting candy canes on every single table and counter in the house. 

When he comes back to the living room, Bad is curled up asleep on the couch, Lucy draped over his legs. Skeppy is still full of energy and he doesn’t really think he wants to study, so he wanders back to the bag of candy canes and makes little bundles of them, which he leaves in the “mailboxes” they all have.

The mailboxes are cardboard boxes on the counter, where whoever grabs the mail puts the mail for whomever it belongs to. He puts a bundle in each, wandering back into the living room and claiming a chair. Bad sleeps like the dead, so he flips on the TV and flips to listen to an LCS game, scrolling through twitter.

**Muffin Man:** There’s candy canes around if anyone wants them! Be nice muffins and don’t take all of them please.

**Dadza:** Thank you Bad!   
  
**Muffin Man:** Thanks Phil :) Skeppy helped too!    
  
**Sekpgy:** Ya I di! 

**The Blade:** thank you Bad (and Skeppy).

**Furry:** Yum! Candy canes! Did you get starburst ones??   
  
**Sekpgy:** OFF COAURSE! 

**Dream:** Seriously, how did Skeppy get into college?

**Sekpgy:** FUK YOU DUED

Bad snickers, tucks his phone back into his pocket, cause...yeah, that’s his friends, alright. That’s his friends. Lucy snuggles closer and Skeppy is half asleep, sprawled half on the couch half on Bad, and Bad gives a happy little hum and snuggles back down into the couch as he closes his eyes and goes back to bed.


	3. Day three: Snow

Fundy woke up to someone shouting. He groaned dramatically, burying his face in his pillow and considering trying to sleep more before giving up and swinging his legs out of bed, followed by the rest of himself. His roommate, George, was still sound asleep somehow so Fundy moved as quietly as he could as he stumbled around the room, getting dressed.

When he stepped into the living room, he found Dream pulling on a coat and boots and just sort of blinked owlishly at the other man till he gave a joyous “It’s snowing! C’mon, come outside with us.” “Us?” “Yeah, Sapnap’s coming, and I think Eret said he might?” Fundy glanced over at Eret, who was sprawled in “his” armchair, and the British man gave a sharp laugh. “No, no I did not. I prefer to not be covered in snow.”

Sapnap wandered back into the room, hat on his head, tugging on gloves. “Dream, why the fuck are we going outside at 8 am?” “Cause we have class later and I want to play in the snow!” Sapnap groaned dramatically but Fundy could tell he was smiling as he followed his friend outside. Fundy was still tugging on a scarf, but he grumbled dramatically before following the two outside.

It  _ had  _ snowed a lot; there was at least six inches of the stuff on the ground. Sapnap and Dream  _ immediately  _ got into a wrestling match, and Fundy stood by the door trying to not get dragged into his ridiculous roommate’s nonsense. Dream won, which wasn’t a surprise to anyone, pinning Sapnap down and rubbing snow on his neck until he howled. 

Eret wandered out a few minutes later, passing Fundy a mug of cocoa. “Thanks, man.” “No problem. It’s nice out here, now that it’s not snowing.” Fundy hummed in agreement, sipping the scorching hot drink. “Did you see the email?” The brit questioned, leaning back against the wall. “Classes canceled.” Dream somehow hears, pauses, perks up in  _ delight.  _ “Really?” 

Eret nods, and Dream gives a delighted shout and dives back into getting thoroughly soaked as he wrestles with Sapnap. He can hear the others behind them; Phil had poked his head out at some point and just started laughing at the two. “GUYS BREAKFAST IS READY” Wilbur shouted, before adding a much quieter “Fuck, sorry” when he remembered that a lot of them didn’t like yelling.

Techno had made a potato hash thing, and Bad had made muffins, and with classes canceled for the first time in a while they could all sit around and eat together. Dream and Sapnap had both been Forced by Phil to go change, since both were soaked, and now they were all chilling in the living room eating and trying to come to a consensus on a holiday movie to watch.

Fundy didn’t really care, if he was being honest; he didn’t even celebrate Christmas, but it wasn’t like there was an abundance of Hanukkah movies to watch and he enjoyed most of the classics well enough. Bad and Phil finally stepped in when the fighting had gone on long enough that people were getting twitchy, and a consensus to start with The Grinch was reached somehow.

Fundy found himself curled up under a fluffy blanket, leaning against Wilbur’s legs since there wasn’t easily enough couch space for everyone and he didn’t mind the floor. He’d seen The Grinch a few times, but it was long enough ago that he was pretty focused on the film. Techno was very much not, Floof sprawled on his lap as he fidgeted with a Rubik's cube. Dream and Sapnap were playing a game of “how much popcorn can we throw at each other before someone glares at us” while Phil, Wilbur, and Eret actually watched the film and tried to ignore them. 

Bad was dozing, tangled up in an armchair with Skeppy, who was alternating between watching the movie, watching Bad, and throwing popcorn at the back of Sapnap’s head. It was deeply, deeply chaotic, but Fundy didn’t think he minded all that much. It felt homely, it felt  _ safe,  _ and Fundy decided that this was already the best holiday season he’d had for a long time as snow continued to fall outside the window.


End file.
